This invention relates to novel inhibitors of sex steroid activity such as antiandrogen compounds having effective antagonistic capability while substantially lacking agonistic effects. More particularly, certain preferred embodiments of the invention relate to certain dihydrotestosterone analogs which have high affinity for androgen receptors but do not activate such receptors and/or which inhibit the production of sex steroids or their precursors.